Fighting Demons
by notecrafter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth face their demons when an accident is misread. Mistakes will test the strength of their relationship and try their patience. Are they as cool under pressure when their relationship is at stake, and not their lives?


**A/N: In this story Percy and Annabeth go to the same highschool in New York. Adam is a guy Annabeth's age who has liked her for a year. Percy and Annabeth are both Sophomores in high school. They have been dating for a year. They already defeated Gaea. No one died. Enjoy! I included a quote from the Twilight saga by Stephenie Meyers, it is bolded. I did have to tweak it a little though. Don' read the words in parenthesis, only read the words that are bolded and not bolded.**

* * *

**Don't wanna let you down**  
**But I am hell bound**  
**Though this is all for you...**

**...When you feel my heat**  
**Look into my eyes**  
**It's where my demons hide**  
**It's where my demons hide**

**Imagine Dragons, "Demons"**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I hate math. Thank gods that mod is over. I walked over to Annabeth's locker like I always do so we can walk to gym together. I turn the corner, wanting to see Annabeth's face to cheer me up. When I finished shoving through the crowd of freshmen going to lunch, I see Annabeth. Being kissed. By Adam. Her whole body was squished between Adam and those dark blue lockers. I could see her squirming because of the lock digging into her back.

I pulled Adam of by his shirt collar. He stumbles backwards, a look of confusing and surprise on his face. When he sees me, he gets scared. I punch him square in the jaw.

"What the heck man?! What are you doing kissing my girlfriend? Why the heck would you do that?! I'M GOING TO MESS YOU UP!" I screamed at him as I punched him in the gut. It felt weird not having Riptide to fight with.

Before I could punch him in the jaw again, I felt a hand on my arm, preventing me. I knew it was Annabeth, because unlike all the other kids with twig arms in this school, Annabeth was as strong as me.

I whipped around to face her. I could hear Adam's sneakers squeaking as he ran away, but I didn't care about him, I cared about Annabeth.

"Really Annabeth? After all we've been through?" I asked her, hurting badly. We literally walked through hell together. We were the first non-Hades children to walk through Tartarus. "After all we've over come? After everything we've accomplished, you're going to throw it all away for some guy?" I asked her.

"Percy, it broke my heart to feel how desperate he was kissing me! I felt bad for him! I never kissed him back! I just couldn't seem to push him away because I knew how much it hurt to be rejected." She told me, staring at me pointedly.

"I never rejected you. I was just being a nitwit! And really Annabeth? Your going to justify just sitting there because you _didn't want to hurt his feelings?! Bull. _Maybe you actually enjoyed it? Maybe it felt good to know that someone else thought you were hot? Well, what happened to the promise you made me when we said we only needed to be loved by each other? News flash Annabeth. You just broke your promise by letting Adam put his gross lips on yours." I told her, seeing red. I was seething. My vision was fractured, dotted. I might faint.

**Annabeth's POV **

My heart was broken, torn, smashed. Crushed.

"Percy?! Don't say that! I've always been faithful to you! You know that!" I told him, the tears falling full force.

"Really Annabeth?" Percy said quietly. "I think that is slightly untrue. You weren't being faithful to me when you thought you loved Luke." Percy said. It was the eye of the hurricane, the calm before the storm. I closed my eyes.

"Percy, you know I was just confused. I didn't know what to think with everything going on. When he _left _I told him I only loved him like a brother. When I didn't feel broken anymore, we started dating. I never strayed." I told him calmly, keeping my eyes closed.

"I know Annabeth. This fight isn't about Luke, it's about Adam, and how you didn't even try to resist!" He said, each word getting louder and louder. The calm has passed. The storm was rattling the windows.

" I am disgusted in you." I said with a sneer on my face. "I'm Appalled that **after all the thousand times I've told you I love you, (how could) you let one **kiss** (word) break your faith in me?**"

"Annabeth, this relationship will never be normal. Our lives will always be fragile, luck of the draw. We've been dealt bad hands. We don't have enough strength to have silly little _ normal _mistakes. We have to save our strength for places we're going to get forced in to. We're stronger together, you know that." Percy says to me. The hall ways have been cleared out, even the freshmen have gone to lunch. A couple of freshmen teachers with their free mod start walking over to us.

"I know Percy! Don't you think that's why I'm not letting myself be childish just because you _ don't get it. _I'm sitting here screaming at you because I know eventually I know we are going to face a harder challenge and we're going to be to have to be united again, without a sliver of doubt. So _stop doubting me _and realize that I was trying to _save someone's feelings and nothing more!_" Stop fighting with me and accept it when I tell you _I will always love you!" _I scream at Percy as a teacher grabs my arms and starts pulling me towards the principal's office.

My body tenses up when I feel the freshman math teacher wrapping her arms around me shoulders and chest. I have to remind myself that I'm being restrained by a mortal, not a demigod or a monster. A male teacher tries to grab Percy and Percy reacts by elbowing him in the face as a reflex.

"Percy freeze!" I say in the steely voice I only use when we're in battle. Immediately, Percy freezes. We could be broken up and hating each other but he would still listen to me in battle, at least. His mouth forms a perfect o as he realizes what he has done.

"Please let go of me." I ask the teacher who is beginning to squeeze me just a little bit too hard. She releases me and directs both me and Percy to the principal's office. We have to go home early and we get a call to home as well. I get one week of ISS (In School Suspension) for being late to class, raising my voice, and overall causing a disturbance for the whole school.

When the find where Adam has run of to, Adam gets two weeks of ISS for kissing an unwilling girl. Percy gets three weeks ISS for causing a seen with me and punching a guy twice. We both get a separate taxi paid by the school, which we now need to pay them back for with our own money.

**Percy's POV **

I feel absolutely guilty. The taxi drops me off at my apartment and I know my mom is waiting for me because its her day off. I walk up the two flights of stairs and walk into the apartment. I find my mom on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Hi" I said to her weakly, my voice cracking.

"I would yell at you, but I can't. All you did was protect your girlfriend and then get mad at her like any normal teenager. All I can do is tell you that punching people is wrong when your life isn't in danger. Don't go fighting people to solve your problems. That's not how the normal world works." She tells me. I nod to her.

"I know mom, but, I was protecting my life. Annabeth is my life. I would die without her." I tell her. She nods in response and hugs me.

"How are you two, baby?" She asked me. I run my fingers through my hair.

"We haven't broken up, but we haven't apologized either." I tell her as I plop down on the couch.

"We? You think you should apologize as well?" She asks me, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Well yeah, I was yelling at her for being considerate and trying not to hurt the guy. I was being blind and unfaithful. I'm still mad at her, I still think she could have handled it differently, but I understand why. I'm fine with her. I just have to wait until she reaches out to me and then I can apologize." I tell her. My mom smiles at me and shakes her head.

"Everybody should take couples lessons from you two. You go through so much, and still cone out understanding and in love." Mom says to me. I give her a weak smile. I go into my bedroom and force myself to do my homework.

**Annabeth's POV**

When I got home, all my dad said to me was "Annabeth, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not going to ground you. ISS was punishment enough for disturbing class. Please go do your homework." So I'm in my room, doing my homework just like my father asks, when I decide I need to call Percy and apologize.

I pick up my home phone and dial Percy's number. Sometimes it really annoys me that demigods can't have cell phones. It can be embarrassing.

"Hello?" Percy says as he answers the phone.

"Are you grounded?" I ask him.

"No, my mom basically patted me on the back." He tells me. "Are you grounded? I'm assuming not because you are calling me." Percy says.

"My dad said I didn't do anything wrong." I tell him as I scribbled waves on my math homework.

"Percy?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I never wanting to kiss Adam, and I should have handled it differently." I tell him.

"I know. I'm sorry too, Annabeth. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and doubted your faith in me." I hear him say.

"Water under the bridge?" I ask, holding my breath, waiting for and answer.

"Water under the bridge." He answers. I smile. We'll stay together after all.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy asks.

"Hmm?" I answer, doing an equation.

"If someone else tries to kiss you, can I punch them?" Percy asks me. My pencil stops and I looked up, smiling.

"Of course, I love you." I tell him.

"Good, and I love you too." He answers. My world is right again.


End file.
